Electrical circuits often use inductive and capacitive networks (LC networks) for such functions as creating a time delay for an electrical signal or forming a tank circuit having a specific resonant frequency. Presently, these LC networks are formed by such methods as installing discrete inductors and capacitors; or by etching conductive paths in the shape of inductive coils on an insulating substrate and adding either discrete capacitors or capacitive pads on the same substrate (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,705), both of which are labor intensive, and therefore costly. Because of the prominence of these LC networks within electrical circuits, it is highly desirable to have a low cost, and yet reliable method of manufacture for these networks.